El equipo Siete, no renacera, ni ahora, ni nunca
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: -El Equipo Siete renace aqui y ahora-habia dicho con mucha seguridad esa frase, quizas, demasiada, ahora todos estaban boca abiertos veian esa escena que habias provocado y no te importaba los pensamientos homicidas de todos hacia ti despues de todo, lograste matar a su "Futuro Hokage" y desde tu punto de vista eso ya no importaba... (Es una tarea que quería compartirles). OneShot.


**¡Hi-Nyan!, bueno primero que nada, yo misma me estoy diciendo, Porque escribes algo si no sigues tu fic de Kuroshitsuji?!, Yo se y me estoy regañando internamente claro, pero, esto era una tarea que me encargaron de el Taller de Comics ¬ tenia que subirla la amodore. Espero les guste. **

**Simbologia**

**..:Acciones:..**

Narración en tercera persona

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Traicion<strong>

-El Equipo Siete renace aqui y ahora-habia dicho con mucha seguridad esa frase, quizas, demasiada, ahora todos estaban boca abiertos veian esa escena que habias provocado y no te importaba los pensamientos homicidas de todos hacia ti despues de todo, lograste matar a su "Futuro Hokage" y desde tu punto de vista eso ya no importaba, te reiste con maldad y una locura que nadie habia escuchado salir de ti sus rostros pasaron a un horror mas grande, sabian que estabas mas que ido de ti, y tu no tenias por que negarlo.

**..:Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba riendose como loco y con una expresion histerica, despues de que habian dicho esas palabras de union lo habia apuñalado por la espalda a su "Amigo" sin remordimientos, con una flecha de su Susanoo:..**

Ahora ¿que mas podrias destruir?, ¿Que satisfaria tu sed de venganza?, viste a la chica que tanto te habia rogado en un pasado tratar de atacarte la evadiste, la rodeaste con tu amateratsu y corrio el mismo destino que tu otro compañero, lograste eliminar los lazos que te unian a ellos, habia sidom lo suficientemente ingenuos y los apuñalaste por la espalda

**...:Sakura Haruno reacciono histerica, ¿El habia matado a su amigo?, asi, sin mas, sin conciencia ni miedo, solo lo apuñalo de la manera mas traicionera posible, quizo atacarle, quizo hacerle entrar en razon, si era posible matarlo, por haberla decepcionado otra vez, pero corrio el mismo destino que el, moribundo rubio:..**

Pero te encontrabas en una situacion desesperada, ya habias empeorado todo, los Hokages te miraban con odio, sobre todo el cuarto, los demas equipos tambien, te abriste paso de manera rapida, quisieron atraparte, alzaste un Amateratsu y los alejaste, tenia otro objetivo, un objetivo que arrasaria todo a su paso y te convertiria en la persona mas temida, si el Juubi era tuyo, todo el poder tambien, expandiste una vez mas tu Amateratsu, lo rodeaste con facilidad le obligaste a verte a los ojos y ahi fue cuando tu locura lñe invadio y le obligo a seguirte sin objecion ni detenimiento, lo ghabias logrado esa cosa por demas poderosa ahora era de tu posesion y no dudarias en usarla.

**..:Una vez que las cosas se habian puesto peor, los Hokages tenian el objetivo de parar a Sasuke y se olvidaropn del Juubi, trataron de darle alcanze y el aporveco esa oportunidad se protegio con su Amateratsu y con ojos en el objetivo el cual era el Juubi gracias al descuido logro expandir una vez mas el amateratsu a su alrededor, obligando al monstruo descontrolado a verle a los ojos y contagiandolo con su locura logro que se arrodillara ante el, esto altero a los Hokages, ellos ghabian tambien confiado en el y el ahora los habia desepcionado, ¿Como habian caido ante la mirada de un joven?:..**

-Explota todo-pediste con la misma sonrisa viste que el Cuarto busco evitar el ataque una vez mas pero se desoriento al no encontrar algo, por lo cual tu volviste a reir-¿Buscaba esto Cuarto?-preguntaste divertido y le mostraste lo que el queria, si los presiados Kunais que usaba, habian confiado demasiado en ti y pagarian por ello.

**..:Logro encontrar la conexion de los sellos gracias a eso se movio mas rapido, le quito los que le quedaban asi como los que habia colocado en el camino, habia sido mas inteligente de lo que le habian calculado, demasiado mas, ese chico se le veía en los ojos que no tendria piedad para con ellos, no tenian salida:..**

-No te detengas, destruyelos a todos-pediste siguiendo a lo tuyo, no pensabas detenterte nada te detendria, tenias la clave para deshacer el Edo tensei en caso de que ellos atentaran algo contra ti, una explosion arraso todo, y al dispersarse el polvo, viste a todos en el suelo, destorzados, con quemaduras, lastimados, lacerados, o con algun miembro faltante, volviste a reirte, lo tenias todo, tus objetivos estaban en la palma de tu mano, pero, de alguna manera te sentiste vacio, un vacio que jamas pudiste percibir, lo hiciste prontamente a un lado riwndote de ti y volviste a idear lo que harias, destruirlo todo, eliminarias lo impuro, empezarias de cero, serias un Hokage poderoso con todos en palma de tu mano.

**..:Nadie pudo moverse, despues de todo, Sasuke tenia la llave al Edo Tensei, si intentaban algo, los mandaria de vuelta a ser los espiritus que eran y la unica y mas segura razon de que no hubiese actuado ya en contra de los Hokages, era porque tambien los queria ver sufrir el Juubi obedecio ordenes y lanzo una gran cantidad acumulada de chakra, la explosion se lo llevo todo, a los presentes, el entorno, y la risa de el chico Uchiha era lo unico audible, se habia vuelto loco, ya no habia mas sentimientos ni emociomes cuerdas. Despues de todo ¿Quien se resistira a tan suculento y tentador poder?, lo tenia bajo su mando todo, el mundo a sus pies, haria que todos se arrodillaran, seria un Hokage, si, pero uno que el mundo obedeceria por completo, alguien ejemplar, que nadie tacharia de corrupto, por que, despues de todo, el reescribiria el mundo y con el la historia, la pluma y tinta estaban listas, ahora su lienzo lo esperaba ansioso y el no lo haría esperar, al fin y al cabo, esto era mas que por el, era por su amado hermano mayor:..**


End file.
